


Platocristotle

by oneblacksheep



Category: Aristotle - Fandom, Plato - Fandom, Socrates - Fandom
Genre: Multi, romance and almost smut that was really awkward and badly written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneblacksheep/pseuds/oneblacksheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plato is Socrate's main squeeze. Aristotle wants to be Plato's main squeeze. Plato says nah, Aristotle becomes a super fuck boy jr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platocristotle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohgodwhydidieventhinkthiswasagoodidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodwhydidieventhinkthiswasagoodidea/gifts).



> To my beautiful pal, to my loving child, to my sweet summer breeze, to my ULTIMATE SKELETOR DEATH HEATHEN. This, is your story.

Plato ran through cobble stone streets looking for his teacher, a new set of robes and a loaf of bread tucked under his arm. 'Where is that damned loon?' He thought with a fond smile on his face. 

"Ah, there he is. Socrates!" Plato yelled, gaining the attention of his younger, much poorer, master, as well as the small group of people he was talking to. Before Plato could continue to his friend, a dainty hand with a firm grip wrapped around his forearm. "Aristocles!" The younger man beamed, several books in a bag slung on his shoulder. 

Plato held back a sigh as he watched Socrates shrug and continue on with his conversation. "What is it that you want, boy? And I have told you time and time again, you are to call me Plato ." The younger let a coy smile touch his lips before replying. 

"Well...I was just wondering... Perhaps, since I have been excelling in my studies, I could become your second in command. Your go-to man...I could be much more if you'd like though." Plato stared solemnly into the distance. "Aristotle, no, you are being the most supreme of youthful men only good for intercourse. Now go on, I came into the square to speak to my friend." 

Plato didn't check to make sure Aristotle went away before he rushed to Socrates, gleaming as much of the last bit of the conversation he could. As Socrates' company slowly dispersed, Plato was just about to ask his master to a picnic. 

"Well that's ignorant, a cow is just as another cow because they both look the same, not because of one perfect copy." A haughty voice called from behind Plato, whose face dropped at the insistent voice. "My apologies, master. Aristotle is-"

"Aristotle is tired of hearing the same recycled garbage. Come on Socra-cheese, cows are each matter, all with the essence of cow structure, but not all the same. They are each their own, and each look the same by their matter, therefore they are all cows."

Socrates pursed his lips at the young one. "By that logic I suppose your mother to be a cow as well, she looks just like one."

Plato's eyes widened. "Oh master, that is the most ill of scorching heats!" He praised, eyes watering with glee at his own young student looking thoroughly debauched. 

"Whatever, one way or another, I will have you and your school in the palm of my hands, Plato." Aristotle grumbled, walking away while mumbling. "Plato? More like that fat old man's play dough." 

Plato had the decency to act ashamed, "Forgive me, master, he is-" but was stopped when Socrates let out a laugh and clapped his hand on his back. "Not to worry, dear Plato. I remember a young lad not unlike him many years ago. He would wade through the streets and try to argue with my theories, and look at him now!"

Plato tried not to smile, but couldn't help it. "You are right, master. I should admit, however, that my reason for being here is not to argue nor validate your teachings, but to ask for your company in the gardens." 

Socrates grinned at his student's chivalry. "Certainly, my boy." 

-

"Is that all we are then, theory and numbers?" Plato asked, eyes showing concern and confusion. Socrates looked to his student and held the side of his face. "No, my dear Plato. You are earth, and blood, and sun and moon and stars and heavens." Plato closed his eyes and nodded in his new comfort. 

Two beady eyes watched from a bush only meters away. Aristotle frowned at Socrates' new robes, Plato never made him any new robes. Granted, he could afford as many robes as he pleased, but still. Aristotle's frown only deepened when Plato began leaning closer and closer to his teacher.

"Aristotle, if you are so intent on watching, then why do you not join us?" Came Socrates' voice, immediately halting Plato's movements. 

Aristotle fell out of his hiding spot in surprise. "As if I would want anything to do with you, you buffoon!" Aristotle yelled, then ran off. 

Plato fell back on the grass, rubbing his hands over his face. 

"Master, how must I deal with such a student?" He asked, peeking through his fingers to see his teacher. 

Socrates grinned, "In the same manner that I deal with you." he told the younger man, leaning down to reach his student.

**Author's Note:**

> LAURA? MORE LIKE YOU MAKE ME SNORE-A SENIORA


End file.
